


leaning foward

by Number_9



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Angst, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_9/pseuds/Number_9
Summary: He closed his and felt the weight disappear, with each step closer to the edge the coldness began to feel to hot.





	leaning foward

Somewhere in the middle of it all, the war and the fighting he finally came to accept his fate. In the years before, he had always been tempted. As the autumn night breeze bushed past he took one last deep Breath. He closed his and felt the weight disappear, with each step closer to the edge the coldness began to feel to hot. Until finally he took his last step. He opened his eyes to take in the atmosphere. The waves crashing below and the shuffling of trees was all he herd, in a moment those waves would crash above him. He would be pulled down to depths relishing the constant pressure. he only hoped his body would face the sky once he hit the ocean floor. So many night had been spent dreaming of coming here, to see the way the moon and stars danced along the surface of the water. Instead of seeing the beauty of the sky above, all he could see were those eyes.  
Leaning forward he spread his arms. Speeding,opposite to the flow of air losing its gentle touch and becoming harsh shards of glass- he closed his eyes once more hoping, this way, the dream won’t fade. he will join him soon. Lance was already waiting for him.


End file.
